Why Do I Have to Hate Love
by Miranda Grace
Summary: Ron is wondering if he truly hates love or not. Story is based 5-6 years after Graduation from Hogwarts. OneShot. Please R&R. RonLavender


Why Do I Have To Hate Love?

Disclaimer: I don't own characters; J.K. Rowling owns all of them.

Summary: Ron is wondering if he truly hates love or not. Story is based 5-6 years after Graduation from Hogwarts. Please Read and Review!!

A/N: I revised this story because somebody (Natalie) pointed out that I spelt Lavender wrong, I spelt it with an 'o' before, not an 'e'. Lol. Well here's the revised version (it really hasn't changed, only Lavender's name has)!

Ron's POV

            I hate love! Sure it's supposed to be wonderful, but how do you know if you're in love with the right person? I thought I was in love with the right woman, so I proposed, but why did I have to go and cheat on her with Lavender Brown and throw our seven year relationship away?

            When I proposed four years ago (and was married shortly afterwards), Hermione and I were so young and in love. When did that change? I think I know when it all went wrong.

            I believe it all went wrong when Hermione started to spend more and more time with our best friend, Harry Potter, and I started to get jealous. Sure, Harry was going through a rough time and resorted to Fire Whisky, Hermione really didn't need to always be comforting him. So I guess I felt lonely, so I turned to Lavender (her and Harry had gone out for most of our 7th year, and she hung out with us after Graduation a lot). Well that was a big mistake on my part since Hermione found out, and then we got a divorce a month ago.

            I tried to work things out with Hermione, I really did, but she just wouldn't listen. Personally I think she lost interest in me because I realize now that we were meant to be friends, nothing more.

            So here I am, on my way to Lavender, my new girlfriend's apartment. Sure, I might be a wizard and I could Aparate to Lavender's, but I like my Cadillac and I drive to most of the places that I go to.

            I drive with the radio blaring for a few minutes more until I park outside of the apartment building that Lavender lives in. Quickly I get of my car and head to the main doors. When I get inside, I go directly to the elevator. After pressing the 3rd floor button, the elevator starts up. Soon the elevator stops at Lavender's floor, and I get out. Humming slightly, I make my way to Lavender's apartment room.

            "Hey Ron," Lavender says when I open the door.

            "Hi Lav," I reply, making my way over to Lavender.

            I place a kiss onto her lips, and Lavender looks up at me and smiles. Then she goes back to eating her sandwich.

            "Let me finish my sandwich, I'm really famished, then we can go to the movies," Lavender says between bites while I sit down on the chair beside her. I simply nod in reply.

            "Have you talked to Hermione or Harry lately?" I ask, trying to make small talk.

            Lavender holds up her hand up to me and swallows her piece of sandwich that she has in her mouth.

            "Yes, just yesterday I talked to Hermione actually," Lavender replied. "She said that she finally managed to get Harry to stop with the Fire Whisky. Thank goodness too. I thought he was going to drown himself in that stuff. Do you even know why he started drinking?"

            "Well when Hermione and I were still married, she said that Harry drank because after he defeated You-Know-Who, he had nothing else to since nobody wanted to have to deal with the emotional side of Harry. Apparently he was emotionally damaged after the downfall of You-Know-Who," I reply quietly.

            "Oh," is all Lavender replies with, and she goes back to eating and silence falls over us.

            A few minutes later, Lavender finished eating her sandwich and stood from her chair. She grabbed my arm and pulled me up from my chair well.

            "Come on, let's go catch that movie now," Lavender says.

            "Okay," I reply, following her out the door after she grabbed her purse and coat.

            I grab hold of Lavender's hand as we walk to the elevator. We step into the elevator, and Lavender pushed the button for the main floor. The elevator started down, and I caught Lavender's eyes and smiled, she smiled back, her gorgeous eyes twinkling. Oh how I wanted to snog her senseless right then and there! Luckily I controlled myself.

            The elevator stopped, and we got out. We headed over to my car, hand-in-hand, and I opened the passenger's side door for Lavender. She climbed in, and I walked to the driver's side. I slid into my seat and started the engine. 

            A nice, comfortable silence fell over us as I drove. Maybe this was meant to be, just maybe.

~10 Months Later~

            As I step off the elevator that has taken me to Lavender's room so many times before, I can't help but feel nervous. I know I shouldn't be, but I just can't help it, I mean you don't just do _this _type of thing everyday in front of your family and your best friends (and to make things worse, one of them is my ex-wife). I open up Lavender's door, and walk in. Lavender is scurrying around her apartment, and I can tell she has lost something.

            "What did you loose?" I ask, grinning.

            "My purse!" Lavender exclaims, completely frustrated.

            I look over into her kitchen, and I see her purse lying on the ground, forgotten. Grinning, I go over to the purse and pick it up.

            "You wouldn't mean this purse, now would you?" I ask, showing her her purse, and smirking

            Lavender gives me her 'I hate when you're right' look, and grabs the purse from my hand.

            "So are you ready to go?" I ask, laughing.

            "Yes, let's go," Lavender replies, her mood lightening up a bit. "Are we driving, Aparating, or using Floo?"

            "We're going to Aparate," I reply.

            Lavender gives me a quick nod before Disaparating. I shortly follow her to the Burrow.

            "Hello Ron," I am greeted by my mother once I appear.

            "Hello Mum," I reply, briefly hugging her.

            "Lavender is already in the dining room where everybody else is." Mum tells me.

            I smile and nod to her, then head to the living room. In here I am greeted by Fred and George (they came to visit), Ginny (she still lives with Mum and Dad), and lastly by Hermione and Harry (they are here on my invitation).

            "So where's Dad?" I ask Ginny.

            "I believe he's in his workplace. He should be out soon though, since everyone's here," Ginny replies.

            "Okay," I say before going to find Lavender.

            I can see her standing in the corner talking with Fred (or is it George?), and I start to head over to her. Oh great, Harry here just has to stop me.

            "How are you doing Harry?" I ask, trying to sound polite as possible.

            "I'm doing just great actually. I've managed to stop drinking thanks to Hermione here," Harry replies, wrapping one arm around a blushing Hermione's waist. "What about you mate?"

            "I couldn't be better!" I reply. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go talk to Lavender."

            As I walk away, I can Hermione giggling. Lavender sees me coming, and smiles sweetly at me. When I get over to her, I wrap my arms around her waist, and kiss her. 

            "Enough of that you two, its diner time," Mum says, smiling as she puts the food onto the table.

            Grinning I pull away from Lavender and, and lead her to the table. I pull out her chair for her, wait for her to sit down, then I sit down myself. Once everyone is sitting, and their plates are full, I stand up.

            "Before everyone starts to eat, I would like to ask Lavender something," I say, and everyone looks at me. I get down onto one knee, facing Lavender, and I can hear her and Mum gasp. "Lavender, I love you so much, and we've had our ups and downs, but I can't stand being away from you. Will you marry me, and make me the happiest man alive?"

            "Yes Ron, I will marry you!" Lavender exclaims.

            I grin and place the ring onto Lavender's finger. Mum starts to cry for joy, and Lavender got out of her chair, and kisses me.

            Maybe I do believe in love after all, maybe I don't hate it.

The End

(A:N): Please Review this story.


End file.
